This invention relates to a metal polishing machine for polishing vehicle wheels and other workpieces, such machine including a plurality of filler plugs or pins that fit into holes in the workpiece to prevent a polishing brush from scouring or otherwise damaging the edges of the holes during the polishing operation.
Wheel and other workpiece polishing machines are generally known. However, there is a need for a machine that will prevent the polishing brush from scouring or otherwise damaging the edges of holes in the surface of the workpiece being polished.